A New Chance Revised
by TheNumber1HeroAmerica
Summary: This is a story where everyone gets sent to a room to read the books, we have people from all different times together to change the future for the better. I know an over used plot but hey it is fun to write ;p. Well I suck at summaries I'll fix it later. Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter series besides some books/movies everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter was not what you call a normal teenage boy. No it wasn't his dark messy hair that wont lie down even with hair gel. It also wasn't his emerald green eyes that glowed and changed with his emotions . No the reason he was different was because he was a wizard.

Now this young wizard was walking down a side road a way from a small park thinking about his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, when a bright green light flashed infront of him when it faded Harry was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first this Harry heard when he came to was talking, a lot of jumbled talking.

"Harry are you awake?" A soft whisper came from his left. Right away he could tell that it was femine.

After he got his bearings together he could tell it was his bushy hair, chocolate eyed, straight tooth, friend Hermione. A nod and small groan were her answer.

"Oh thank goodness, you've been out for about a hour."

"Hmmmmm. Where are we and who all is here?" Harry asked pushing himself up with his fore arms.

"Well I don't know where we are, but there's something you should know." Hermioine answered.

"What?"

"Well you see there are people here that shouldn't be."

"Such as?"  
"Well your mom and dad for one."

"WHAT!?"

"Your mom and dad and you aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"That's what I thought you said. Excuse me for a minute." With that Harry passed out again.

After Hermione casted a quite rennervate spell and explained who was there again they went to meet up with everyone else. When Harry walked out of hte small room with Hermione the door vanished. Looking around he could see people hudled together talking low but fast.

All the noise stopped when he walked into the spacious room. There were couches and chairs scattered all around and the room looked like a mix of the Gryffindor common room.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Harry asked in a weak voice.

"No, my boy we don't but when you flashed in a letter appeared. No one could open it we think you have to." A wise old voice called out.

Harry walked up to a much older Dumbledore and took the letter. The letter was on muggle printing paper and not very long.

"Well are you going to read it aloud or not boy!" The loud booming voice of his walrus of an uncle rang out.

"Dear everyone in the room,

I'm going to leave it up to you to introduce yourself. I have taken each of you form your timeline to read the seven books in front of you." Harry began.

"What we were all dragged from our homes to read BOOKS!" His uncle interupted.

"Will you shut up and let him read." A slightly older looking Harry only with hazel eyes yelled out.

"I didn't like the way the future ended up and I hope that with this information that you will change it for the better.

I wish you luck,

-TGT" Harry finished reading the letter.

"Well why don't we start with introductions then." Albus said with a grandfatherly tone.

"Well I guess I'll go first." A red head said that was holding a baby, "My name is Lily Potter and this is Harry." She said indicating the baby.

"My name is James Potter and Lily, Harry, and I are from the year 1981." Said a man that looked like a 21 year old Harry with different eyes.

THUD

"This is going to get annoying, rennervate," Hermione said while casting the spell to wake Harry up.

"Well we'll go next. I'm Sirius Black, and I'm from 1981." A healthier looking Sirius said, next to him a man with hardly any grey hair and warm gold eyes introduced himself as Remus Lupin also from 1981.

"I'll go next," volunteered the teen that intrupted Vernon. "My name is James Potter but call me Prongs so it doesn't get confusing. I'm from the year 1977. Do I really get to marry Lily?" James/Prongs asked excitedly.

"In your dreams Potter. My name is Lily Evans." A younger red head answered, " I'm also from the 1977. Potter quit poutting it is unbecoming."

"Well my name is Sirius Black but call me Padfoot. I'm from 1977 too. Same with Moony here." A younger Sirius yelled jumping up and down in his seat.

"As Padfoot indicated I'm from the year 1977 call me Moony but my name is Remus Lupin." A younger Lupin added in.

"Well my name is Peter Pettigrew." A mousey boy startedd but was cut off by growls coming from the other end of the room.

"Yeah Wormy is with us." Padfoot yelled not noticing the growling going on.

"Well my name is Frank Longbottom and this is my girlfriend Alice, we are also from the year 1977." Next to them was a teen with long greasey dark hair and hook nose, he introduced himself as Severus Snape form 1977. After him was a boy who looked like Sirius with blue eyes and shorter hair, his name was Regulas Black and he was from the year 1975. Next to Regulas was a pair of twins, they had auburn hair and hazel eyes their names were Fabian and Gideon Prewett also from the year 1975.

"I g-guess I will g-go n-next my n-name is H-Harry Potter, and I am 10," A small sickly skinny boy with messy chopped hair and emerald eyes stuttered looking down at his feet.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm from 1993. Next to me on the left is one of my very best guy friends Harry Potter and on the right is my other best friend Ron Weasley and next to him is one of my very best friends and also Ron's little sister Ginny. They're also from 1993." Hermione said in her confident voice while point to each person indicated ( a boy slightly shorter than her with messy but still style-ish black hair and emerald eye boy, a tall red headed boy with a lot of freckels and blue eyes, and a young red headed girl with freckles and brown eyes).

"Well my name is Sirius Black but you can call me Snuffles." Snuffles said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha... Snuffles really Sirius, where ever did you come up with that?" Both James and Prongs laughed/asked at the same time. While they were laughing up a stome the other two Siriuses were looking on with horror at what they would look like in a few years.

"For your information I needed another name for a while and your brat of a son came up with it and I couldnt get rid of it after. So shut up." Snuffles pouted," also I'm from 1995."

"My name is Remus Lupin but you can call me Lupin so that you don't get confused with the other two." Lupin said, he had more lines and grey hairs than his younger counterparts," I'm also from the year 1995."

"Well my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but if you call me Nymphadora you wont live to see tomorrow. Call me Tonks. I'm from the 1995 too. Next to me is Mad-eye Moody." The bright pink hair women said while pointing to a man who looked like he was eaten the spat out mutiple times.

"My name is Neville Longbottom and I'm from the year 1993." A shy rounded face boy said.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm from the same year as Longbottom."

"Well I'll go next My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am from the year 1996. I can't tell you how good it is to see a lot of old faces... hmmm, I guess it would be young faces." Albus said trailing off in thought.

"Well dears I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur, along with my twins Fred and George, and my eldest Bill and Charlie. We are all from the same year as Professor Dumbledore." A pleasently plump women intruduced pointing to each person (a man that was balding but had a kind air about him, a couple of twins with a glint in their eyes that you just knew meant trouble, a tall young man with long hair and a fang earing, and another young man whose arms were covered in burns, all of which had red hair and blue eyes).

Finally getting to the last groups of people. A man with long platinum blonde hair and an aristacat air around him, his name was Lucius Malfoy along with his wife Narcissa both from the year 1997. After them were an odd buch of people a walrus, a mini whale, and some kind of giraffe horse creature, they were intruduced as Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley all from 1997. After the zoo a man that looked like an older version of the greasey teen was intruduced as Professor Snape from 1997, and finally the last person to be introduced was a lanky dwebby looking man with red hair who intruduced himself as Percy Weasley from 1997.

Once everyone was told who was who another note fell onto Harry (1993) head.

"Dear Everyone,

We are now going to send you the first book of the seven you are going to read, one for each of Harry's school years. I know we should of told you in the first note but no attacking anyone with harmful spells you can use harmless prank spells if you must, since we know you wont be able to not constain yourself in some parts. Next on the agenda there will be more people popping in from time to time. That is all for now please have fun with the reading and Harry try to have faith in some of the adults there... not all of them mind you but some of them.

Bye for now,

-TGT" Harry read skipping the part that was addressed to him wondering what adults shouldnt be trust besides the obvious.

"Ok lets get cracking then. Who wants to read first?" Hermione asked picking up the book that just appeared.

"I will." Lupin answered reaching for it.

0000000000000000000000

Ok everyone that is the end of chapter one please review and tell me what you think down below I'm going to put a list of who's who and what time they are from so that you can have a refrence for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I want people to know that I in no way own the harry potter series everything belongs to J.K. Rowlings.

List in order

*1975

-Regulas Black

-Fabian and Gideon Prewett

*1977

-James (Prongs)

-Remus (Moony)

-Sirius (Padfoot)

-Peter

-Lily Evans (Evans)

-Severus Snape (Severus)

-Frank Longbottom

-Alice

*1981

-James (James)

-Lily and baby Harry (Lily and Prongslet)

-Remus (Remus)

-Sirius (Sirius)

*1990

-Harry (Pup)

*1993

-Harry (Cub or just Harry)

-Hermione

-Ron

-Ginny

-Neville

-Draco

*1995

-Sirius (Snuffles)

-Remus (Lupin)

-Tonks

-Mad-eye

*1996

-Albus Dumbledore

-Molly W.

-Arthur W.

-Fred and George W.

-Bill W.

-Charlie W.

*1997

-Percy W.

-Lucius Malfoy

-Narcissa Malfoy

-The Dursleys

-Severus Snape (Snape)


	3. Chapter 2

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." **Lupin began.

"Why would you want to be normal? Where's the fun in that?" Padfoot asked.

"Yeah the more you try to be normal the more you seem weird." Moony added.

The Dursleys just looked at them blankly. Taking his que Lupin started reading again.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Alice asked.

"They are instruments used to make holes in all different kinds of objects." Mr. Weasley answered beeming.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Well she hasn't changed much" Evan commented while her older counterpart nodded. Severus snorted at that comment while his counterpart had a twitch of his lips.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all snorted.

**" The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"Oh whats your secret?" Prongs asked hyperly.

"Be quiet and let him read." Evan scolded hitting him on the back of his head.

"Thank you Lily." Lupin said before starting up again.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Hey what's wrong with the Potters?" All the Sirius asked at the same time.

"Wierd." Sirius said after a moment while Snuffles got up and went to the 13 year old Harry pulling him onto his lap.

**"Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"Hey! James/Prongs isn't a good-for-nothing." Several people yelled.

"Quit intrupting older me." Moony demanded.

**were as unDursleyish** Began Lupin before he was intrupted by Sirius exclaiming about the use of maded up words.

**"as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what?!" Lily, James, Molly, and all the Siriuses asked in outrage.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Why would you pick your most boring tie?" Bill asked to no-one specific.

Lupin chose to ingnore him and continue reading.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"What" Fred began.

"A" George said.

"Brat." They both finished.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"How is that peculiar?" Padfoot asked, "I mean Minnie can do that. In fact I bet it is Minnie."

Mr. Dursley just muttered something about freaks.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

Everyone just decided to not comment on that.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"He really is simple minded." Frank commented.

"No, I think that the term you are looking for is 'singled' minded." Alice corrected," But, he is reather simple minded too."

"Can I get back to reading please?"

"Oh, yes go ahead." Alice said in an innocent tone.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam,**

Lupin stopped reading when Padfoot raised his hand.

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"What is a traffic jam? It is any good?"

"Shut up Padfoot."

**he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"Oh yes the nerve of him how dare he wear an emerald cloak!" Prongs said in mock outrage.

After a few snickers the room quieted down.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Back to Drills! God he is so Dull how can 'Tunie like him?" Evan yelled startling everyone.

"That's all it take to make you happy?" Lily demanded standing up walking, no striding over to where the Dursleys where huddled.

"Really 'Tunie you could've done much better than him."

Vernon turned a ugly shaded of puce.

"Now see hear!" Vernon said getting up.

"Wow everyone just calm down." Snuffle yelled.

Silence rean through the room.

"What?" He asked looking around the room bewildered.

"You are being the voice of reason. What happened to you man?" Prongs and James yelled at the same time.

"Sod off!"

"Can we please finish chapter 1?" A small voice spoke up.

Everyone jumped and looked at who spoke, Harry sat there with his head down.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

"Well you probably make them uneasy too." Snuffle said under his breath.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

"What why are they whispering about us." James asked his wife looking at his sleeping son.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Why? I wnated to know what's going on wiht the Potters." Sirius whined.

"Was I really that immature?" Snuffled whispered/asked Lupin.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"Call the Daily Prophet he knows how to say sorry. This is front page knews!" Ron said to his two best friends.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak.**

"Is that Flitwick?" Severus asked.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Wait Moony reat that sentence again." Prongs demanded.

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Woah! He's gone!" Gideon and Fabieon yelled together making everyone jump.

"I wouldnt be so sure. I mean why would TGT be making us read these books if he is gone?" Remus aksed.

"Way to ruin the mode Moony." Sirius said dryly.

"Let's just let my olderself continue to read.

"Fine." Sirius slumped down pouting.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

"His arms fit?" Padfoot commented only to get glared at. "Shutting up now."

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, **

"Hypercrypt." Someone muttered.

**which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Who wants to bet it is Minnie?" Prongs asked.

"I bet a gallon that it is her." Padfoot said pulling out a golden coin.

"Your on!" Fank said pulling out a coin of his own.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Yes because that is a good word for someone his age to learn." Molly commented in a huff.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

"Do you think that he knows?" Severus asked.

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Hey Tonks isn't that your dad's name?" Charlie asked, Tonks just nodded.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"What do you mean her crowd?" Alice asked insulted, while everyone else just nodded their head.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"His name is not nasty! That is only a nickname is whole name is Harrison James Potter, and you were going to name you son that when we were kids." Lily snapped at Petunia, who just turned her head to the side.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?**

"I thought you didn't approve of imagination." Padfoot said snidely.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was.**

"Dun dun dun...!" Both sets of twins yelled out.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"See Dumbledore is there it has to be Minnie!" Padfoot yelled.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

"Told you!" Padfoot yelled jumping up and down.

"We know no one argued with you." Evans said trying to calm him down.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I want one." James said in an awed whisper.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,"**

"Why are they celebrating?" Remus asked.

"Why don't you be be quiet and let me read." Lupin snarled at his younger counterpart getting upset with all the intruptions.

"Meep."

**she said impatiently.**

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so,"**

"Yes!" Everyone from the 1970's and 1981 and before yelled while everyone else just looked on in sad silence.

"Didn't you guys celebrate earlier, when (who we assume is) Flickwit said it earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, well Dumbles just confirmed it," said one of the Prewett twins.

**said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

"If its been 11 years it must be ending soon." Lily said to James, Sirius, and Remus in a hush whisper hwile hugging baby Harry.

While all this was going on 10 yr old Harry was watching everyone in silence trying take everything in.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Well because your to noble to use them professor." Harry and James said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"Well would you look at that Prongslet thinks like you!" Padfoot exclaimed causing Harry to look down and James to blush with a proud look.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

"Wow and you both think like Mcgonagall!" Alice joked.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"To much information!" Tonks yelled going green.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone from the past were on the edge of their seat waiting for this important piece of information.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

"What that can't be true!" Sirius yelled in horror. "How did he find you? Your hidden under the Fidelius charm." Sirius continued in tears. The others from the past also had tears in their eyes. While the gang from the future watched on in silence.

Lily finally crawled out of James's arms and walked slowly over to the smaller one of the Harrys.

"Does this mean that you don't remember us? She asked. Harry just nodded. Liy reached out and drew him into a hug, at first Harry stiffened at the unfamilar touch before relaxing into the warmth. James slowly got up and handed baby Harry over to Sirius and went over to the bigger of the Harrys (who was tuck in Snuffle's embrace) and brought him over to sit with Lily and the s. Harry.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable for awhile but slowly relaxed into his parents and younger self.

"Can we please get back to the reading now?" Snape drawled out getting glares from everyone in the room the wrost from Lily.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"Wow you really care for us" James said trying to lighten the sombermode. McGonagall just sniffed.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"No."

"Way!" The Prewett twin yelled.  
"Harry got rid of snake face?" Peter whimpered glancing across the room at the older Harry in awe.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No professor you can't!" Lily exclaimed.

"Why not? I mean she is our sister. Why wouldn't she take care of him?" Evan asked in a huff.

"She hates magic. She would not take care of him." Lily answered back.

"Tunia wouldnt do that! Right Tunia?" Evans asked Petunia who just looked the other way from the whole room.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

**"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! CarA you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Hey we would trust Hagrid with our life." The Gryfindors yelled.

"Just not our secrets." Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Yes we think like Dumbledore!" The past marauders cheered.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Oh I want one!" Padfoot yelled. While his older counterparts chuckled quietly to themselves.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Yes, it's mine!"

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence to that!" Sirius yelld while the other two nodded.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, **

"You left my son on a DOORSTEP! In November when he can CRAWL!" Lily screached.

Dumbledore had teh decency to look ashamed.

**and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"You've done the impossible and got rid of the everlasting twinkle." Bill said in shock.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,**

**nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside**

**him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milkbottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Well thats done. Who wants to read next?" Lupin asked closing the book.

"I will, to get this over with." Snape said reaching for the book like it was a ready to explode couldron.

0000000

An. So how was it? Please review and if you saw any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know and i'll fix them.


	4. Chapter 3

**THE VANISHING GLASS**

"Well that was a sucky begining" Charlie commented. "Hopefuly the next chapter will be better."

"Well this chapter is called 'The Vanishing Glass'." Severus said reading over his counterpart's shoulder.

"Great this is going to be fun." Harry mumbled into Snuffle's chest, having gone back to him after the first chapter feeling uncomfortable with his parents so close. While leaving his ten year old self with them hoping against hope that his youngerself would get along with them better because he had no one.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

"You mean to tell me there are no pictures of you growing up?" Molly exclaimed horrified.

"N-no, I just d-don't like g-getting my picture taken." S. Harry stammered while looking fearfully at his uncle.

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"That's a horrid way to wake up." Evans said.

"Tunia why do you have to yell at him." Lily asked put out.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Wow good memory." Sirius whispered to himself.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

"Why would you groan?" Prongs asked. "I mean birthdays are supposed to be fun."

'Just how I thought the brat would act if it isn't about him he doesn't care he is as arrogant as his father." Snape thought to himself smirking.

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

The room went deathly quiet before pandemonium broke out.

"What did that just say." Lily asked in a calm voice.

"Why Tuny? I would have treated you son right." Evan asked. "Even after I stuck up for you?"

"Why because I didn't even want the brat and all the trouble he caused. All the money he takes out of what we can give to Dudley." Petunia ranted.

All the noise seemed to have woken baby Harry causing him to cry.

When he saw the reason for his mother's yelling was some scary skinny lady he accidently made her skin orange with green poke-a-dots, and her hair sprout petunias.

The smaller Harry mean while was being cornered by his father and the bigger Harry was being held by Snuffles.

"Harry why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think that I did it never helped when I was younger why would it help now?" Harry asked. "I was always called a liar and trouble maker. My 1st grade teacher tried once but she was gone the next day. The postman tried and he went missing. Finaly I just gave up on trying to get help!" Harry yelled hystrically.

S. Harry was being held by James trying to get him to calm down but having no luck at all the lights were starting to go crazy.

"Harry come on calm down. Sh it is ok. We arent going to let them near you. It's ok." James kept murmering over and over.

Snuffle was just hold Harry to him to rocking back and forth.

" (youtube /watch?v=H_e-23GSWxM) _Little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight_

_for you know, once even I was a_

_little child, and I was afraid_

_but a gentle someone always came_

_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_

_the rain'll be gone in the morning_

_but I'll still be here in the morning_," James sang the song that his mom sang to him and that he sings to Harry when ever he didn't want to go to sleep or was upset. The effects were instantaneously baby Harry fell asleep, 10 year old Harry also calmed out of his total panic attack and fell asleep, 13 year old Harry began to doze, and the most hilairious one his younger self also fell asleep.

"Wow I'm amazed that it still works on him." James said amazed looking at the 10 and 13 year olds.

"I'm more amazed that you could sing and put yourself to sleep mate." Sirius said jokingly trying to cut some of the tension that was still in the air.

"Shut up." James grumbled back at him, while watching Moony wake his youngerself before Padfoot could do something to him.

"Let's get back to the reading." Snape said after a few minutes trying to get himself undercontrol.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"It better not be Harry, Petunia or your son will suffer." Lily growled lowly at her sister, trying not to wake up her son, all three of him.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"Ok that is it. _Furnunculus_! _Silencio_!" Evans yelled at Petunia, who screamed silently as boils started popping up on her.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair,**

"I still can't believe how much he looks like you Prongs, I mean besides being smaller than you were and having green eyes he could be your twin." Padfoot said.

**and bright green eyes. **

"Yeah Padfoot is right, the only big difference is that he has Lily's eyes." Wormtail added much to Snuffle's displeasure.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"Wow I can't beleave he liked it." Neville said to Ginny who just nodded.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"You lied to him. How could you not tell him." Professor McGonagal snarled at the Dursleys.

**Don't ask questions -**

"You didn't even let him ask questions! How is he supposed to learn?" Hermione asked in outrage.

"Hmph. Like the freak needs to know anything the dumber he is the better." Vernon grumbled under his breath only to get stung with a sting hex from Moony.

'That could be why he doesn't ask anything in class." The two professor from the future thought making a mental note to tell their colleagues.

**- that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"It's not going to work," Prongs said while messing with his own hair," it grows that way. One of our ancestors were cursed to have messy hair. I can't remember why tho."

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - **

"Sounds like a pig in a wig to me." Charlie mumbled.

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Weird."

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's twoless than last year."**

"Oh boo hoo that is more than any one in this room excluding Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Hey I don't even get that many." Draco said offened.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's hereunder this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.  
**"Such great parenting going on there." Molly said sarcasticly to Arthur.

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"I can't believe that they incurage him." Frank said in disbelief.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"Don't we know someone named Figg in the order?" Lily asked Remus.

"Yeah some old squib that loves her cats."

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Sounds like her." Sirius said to the dou.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"Dont worry he probably hates her too." Prongs said looking sadly at the still sleeping 10 year old in his counterpart's lap.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"No wonder he has no self esteme." Hermione sniped.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

"You're still friends with her?" Evans said amazed.

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"That's not"

"Going to"

"Work." Fred and George said in a sad tone.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"What's she exspecting him to do blow up the house. Tho it might make a big improvement." Moony joked.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

"That'a illegal, and abuse, he is not a dog... no offense Sirius." Hermione said looking down sadly at her sleeping best friend.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"What a spoiled brat." Neville snapped.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"Sounds like Peter." Snuffle's snared softly trying not to wake Harry.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"Tunia how could you do this? Don't you have any concious at all?" Lily asked in tears, "How could you issolate him like this?"

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"You better not." Lupin growled lowly.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Petunia you know that it is accidental magic." Severus said interupting his counterpart.

"Like we wanted the brat. How he could hurt my little Dudley with his freakish-ness." Petunia snapped. "I didn't and still don't want that freak near my Duddy."

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Sounds like little Harry is a metamorph." Tonks said trying to break the tension from the punishment.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"At least he didn't get punished." Ron said trying to look at the brightside.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.**

"Wow he either apparated or he flew like you did Lils." Severus said to Evans.

"Wait you flew Flower." Prongs asked shocked.

"Yeah what of it?" She snapped back.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"He just jinxed it didn't he?" Evans asked.

"What do you mean he doesn't know any jinxes?" Padfoot asked.

"It is a saying, it means that now something is going to go wrong because he said that nothing is going to go wrong." Hermione explained.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Harry" Fabian started.

"That" Gideion continued.

"Was" George said surprising the Prewetts.

"A" Fred was next.

"Very dumb move." They all finished together confusing everyone in the room, while looking down sadly at the sleeping boy(s).

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything.**

"Hindsight is 20/20." Ginny said making everyone jump.

**If there wasone thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Maybe we should watch some of these cartoons Forge." One of the twins said.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"Isn't that the samething you like Lils?" Severus asked, Evans just nodded.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought,**

Lily smiled sadly at that.

**licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Now that isn't very nice," Alice said shocking everyone. "I mean come on the gorilla didn't do anything to you for you to make such a mean comparison." Everyone started laughing but stopped when they heard some groans coming from the baby Harry.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"See he did jinx it." Evans pointed out.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but he snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"Snakes don't blink." Hermione pointed out thinking that maybe because Harry is a parslemouth that he translates the way a snake moves too and not just the sounds.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Harry don't blink at snakes." James said with a fake putout tone worrying why this was so important that the book was letting them know about this.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. **

**"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

After the shock of Harry talking to the snake wore off there were all kinds of reactions, the most of those from 1977 where disgusted but there where those like Moony and James who were able to over look it. Those from 1981 were also in shock but handled it much better. Everyone from after 1981 already knew about the parlsemouth so they didn't react.

"You mean he can understand snakes? Why aren't you horrified by this Prongs?" Padfoot asked horrified.

"Well my great great many times great cousin could talk to snakes or that is what the family history said, didn't know if it was true or not but now it seems like it is, so I'm a little shocked that he can talk to snakes but I wont hold it against him it would be like hold Remus's furry little problem against him." Prongs argued.

"I can't believe James is being the sensible one." Evans whispered to Severus.

During Prongs little speech the 13 year Harry woke started hyperventalating about everyone finding out. James stood up and headed over to Snuffles, picked up his panicing son and went back to his original, and sang the lullaby softly in his ear until he feel totaly asleep again.

"Mate you have got to teach me that song." Ron piped up. "I could use it to get him back to sleep after some of his nightmares." There were afew chuckles after that and Snape started back up reading when they quited down.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

"Oi!" The Weasley twins yelled.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"That is some serious magic there. He is so strong." Lily said looking down at her sleeping son(s).

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

"Neat a nice snake." Neville said gainig some chuckles from his parents.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"I bet he would be, poor man." Arthur commented.

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"No where and any where all at one." Sirius said crypticaly.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Bastard." Charlie mumbled only to get repremended by his mother.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **

"No wonder he is so skinny he doesn't get fed." Molly fretted.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"We," Gred began.

"Will," Foerge added.

"Make." Gred.

"A." Foerge.

"Trouble maker." Gred.

"Out." Foerge.

"Of." Gred.

"Him." Foerge.

"Yet." They crackled together rubbing thier hands in a sinister way.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from.**

"That's horrible he shouldn't have to remember that." Evans and Lily cried out.

**He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Now that is just rude and couldn't they see something was wrong or were they so caught up a scaring a poor boy that they ignored the signs?" Molly said horrified.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Sounds like how you guys go after Severus." Evans remarked making the Mauraders look down in shame.

"Well that is the end of that chapter." Snape said without his usual snark thing back on all the things that he learned in the reading.

Everyone was going back on what they learned and what they already knew only to see signs that they ignored because they didn't want to notice them.

"How about we all eat something and go to bed after?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkle in his eyes gone.


	5. SOPA

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
